<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[GGSS] Meet you again by yuxiaoyao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088685">[GGSS] Meet you again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao'>yuxiaoyao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Just for good endings, M/M, simple translation in English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was still an era of peace. Voldemort's prestige has not yet spread in the wizarding world, pure blood theory has just emerged, and Dumbledore is still famous as the powerful wizard who defeated Grindelwald. However, under the calm appearance is a surging undercurrent. People of different minds do not know that the invasion from another world has begun silently.</p><p>By the time they finally realized, the huge power gap had cost the wizards so much that they could not fight. In despair, Dumbledore once again stood up, calling on people to seek the help of ancient wizards, and let the glory of the past guard the dawn of the present. As a result, more and more great wizards were summoned. Except Salazar Slytherin, the founders of Hogwarts gradually appeared to the present time.</p><p>In this age when dark magic seems to be the most powerful than others, the summon of Salazar Slytherin becomes taboo and yet the only hope. No one knows the consequence of calling him, but no one wants him to be called first by the enemy.</p><p>However, everyone's call was rejected.</p><p>A thousand years have passed, my friend, when will we meet again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive my poor English and feel free to point out any word that is not appropriate.<br/>I beg your comments.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some backgrounds:</p><p>At the start of this story, all Hogwarts founders are summoned except Slytherin.</p><p>Slytherin ’s guidance allowed people to build up positions of resistance, and the knowledge he imparted allowed them to create summon runes; Gryffindor, who came to the present time, keeps the frontline territory for his people and his existence suppresses the rise of Voldemort; Ravenclaw, who is also summoned, turns loot into money and strength, and her research gradually blends ancient and modern runes; Hufflepuff also opens his eyes, and the magic of healing and food dies out the poison of war.</p><p>The front-line crisis was gradually lifted, but the internal crisis never disappeared. People from the past bringing lost knowledge that ultimately shaped an unprecedentedly powerful Dark Lord and his unprecedentedly strong ambitions. With the prestige of Slytherin, they hide the lasso controlled in the summoned runes, and even the founders of Hogwarts cannot return to their beloved home.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything started at an ordinary Christmas dinner," Dumbledore said with a smile to the person across the sofa. "No one expected that before."</p><p>"Of course, of course." The blonde knight responded, "I heard that Voldemort at that time was not as unscrupulous as it is now, and his theory of pure blood has just begun to spread among those families who follow Malfoy family's step. Even the Blacks hadn't chosen a position yet. I know you are alert to his theory at the very beginning, but he was not a big deal at that time. "</p><p>"In fact, Lord Gryffindor, because of your existence, even now Voldemort is not that invincible." Dumbledore smiled and complimented. He took a sip of the thick sweet tea in the cup and behind the lens, his eyes flashed. "You can't stay in Hogwarts for a long time, right? Let me make a long story short and directly get to the point."</p><p>"No, no," Godric Gryffindor interrupted the old principal. "Don't say it briefly, I want to know everything." He nestled in a comfortable posture on the sofa in the principal's room with his eyes blinking: "It's not a matter of time, and those in the Ministry don't dare do anything to me."</p><p>"What can they do? Even if I am not as strong as I was a thousand years ago, but that does not mean that they are stronger." Hogwarts' founder slowly says, "Don’t worry, if we can’t finish it today, I can come again next time. You know me, things related to Salazar is always more important than others. ”</p><p>"I think Lord Slytherin already told you these things a thousand years ago?" Dumbledore asks.</p><p>"Yeah, he did, but he said it too briefly." Godric yawned. He hurried to Hogwarts shortly after the battles from the front line. Except for being tired, he is anxious to satisfy all the curiosity, but this does not prevent him from complaining with his trusted friend. "When he told me that one day I would be summoned to fight for the people of the future, I did not expect that the Ministry of Magic would be so 'polite'."</p><p>Godric capriciously rubbed his hand with the ruby-inlaid ring and muttered unhappily, "'The summoned person is not allowed to leave the fiefdom without permission', 'You must obtain the official approval of the Ministry of Magic when leaving,' 'Use curses above level 3 must be reported to the Ministry of Magic in advance' .... Fighting, fighting and fight. That is all I should do and I cannot even live in Hogwarts. Seriously, it is you who asked us for help, isn't it? "</p><p>"So why are we three here, and he is the only one who is free of work?" Godric complains deliberately, "Good friends should share everything. Don't you think that it's better for you to summon him other than those in the Ministry of Magic? "</p><p>Dumbledore tastes bitter because of Godric's words. He forced himself not to look at Godric's fresh wounds and the marks left by the curse, but his guilt still weighed heavily on his heart. The sudden crisis that occurred more than a decade ago forced the magic world to make bold choices. They began to try to summon the great wizards in history to cope with war and reduce casualties. This decision was not bad at that time, and even Dumbledore was one of the decision-makers who promoted it. But as Voldemort's people gradually penetrated the Ministry of Magic, everything began to twist.</p><p>In the face of Voldemort, who becomes unprecedentedly powerful and could even be compared to some of the ancient wizards who had been summoned, Dumbledore could not help but feel worried. Although the founders are on their side, they are strictly restricted. And the thing Dumbledore wanted to protect is too much and beyond his ability. During confrontations, Dumbledore struggled to remain the independent Hogwarts and the hidden Order of the Phoenix.</p><p>But before Dumbledore says anything, Gryffindor stops complaining. "Well, let's stop talk about this, the situation is not as bad as you think." Godric waved his hand and comforted Dumbledore,  "Everything is as planned, isn't it? We just need to continue and there will be no problems going down. "</p><p>"It's happy hour now," Godric said with a smile. "Tell me how you and Sarazach first met. You know that, since Salazar left Hogwarts, it has been thirty years that no one told me anything about him. "</p><p>Dumbledore takes a sip of tea and the sweet taste suppressed the bitterness in his mouth. It is obvious enough that Godric don't want to wait so Dumbledore continues his story with a smile.</p><p>As Dumbledore said before, the day when they met ten years ago was indeed an ordinary day. The ordinary Christmas dinner, the ordinary roasted chickens and puddings, and ordinarily most of the students had already come back home. Only a few teachers were sitting around the round table to enjoy the dinner together. The only thing that was strange was the prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney.</p><p>"This will happen tonight." Trelawney's voice suddenly became hoarse and harsh, she bowed her head unconsciously, and the knife and fork that had been in her hands fell to the ground. She said loudly, "Fate is about to change, and the choices that determine the future will appear from tonight ... A thousand years have passed. Will the ancient moon still shine on the present land, and will the glory of magic still care for our descendants? ... It is time to CHANGE! "</p><p>The word "change" was sharp and hysterical, and after that Trelawney suddenly woke up, shaking her head blankly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..." She apologized in panic and fear as a student, "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore. Am I asleep?"</p><p>"It's okay, Sybil." Dumbledore thoughtfully stared at this Ravenclaw, who was usually not so eye-catching. He hid his eyes cautiously behind the glittering half-moon lens, and asked kindly: "Don't you have some puddings? "</p><p>Until returning to the principal's office, Dumbledore was still thinking about this unusual conversation. There is no doubt that this should be a true prediction, a prophecy made by Cassandra's granddaughter. However, compared with other prophecies, this one is so ambiguous, that it is even filled with question marks, and it cannot point to a clear future at all.</p><p>Dumbledore regarded this prophecy more like a "declaration" than a "prophecy". But is this really possible? Although some people have suggested that "the prophecy is the declaration of the will of magic using the body of the prophet", such hypothesis has never been proved. So does this prophecy. No one can interpret this "prophecy" as the warning from the will of magic, but Dumbledore decided to give it his attention.</p><p>For hours before the early morning, Dumbledore sat at his desk and stood ready to fight. A variety of messages from different places were gathered in Hogwarts' principal's office, and Dumbledore read them one by one with his discerning blue eyes, but still found nothing unusual.</p><p>Towards the early hours of the morning, Dumbledore was still sensing everything that happened in Hogwarts as its principal. After that he took a few candies and left the principal's room, intending to take a look at the Forbidden Forest. Hogwarts was quiet and deep in the late night, and almost all portraits fell asleep, only to hum in protest when the lights flashed.</p><p>Dumbledore always enjoys such loneliness. He dimmed the candlelight. Dumbledore has walked through the hallway thousands of times, never thinking that he would suddenly encounter a wizard who also walked in the darkness ahead and that he had never seen before. The wizard was dark-haired, black-eyed and quaintly-dressed. His footsteps were almost silent in the shadows, and his breathing sounded as if it never existed.</p><p>Dumbledore clenched his wand for a moment, but he quickly got relaxed again. "Choices", Dumbledore chewed this word in Trelawney's prophecy and voluntarily gave up the alert posture. Although he was sure that there should never be such a person in Hogwarts at this time, and there was no magic response showing someone unknown was walking in the corridor when he tried to sense the people in Hogwarts a few minutes ago, Dumbledore was still willing to show the attitude of acceptance. In his Hogwarts, he dares to face everything.</p><p>The wizard apparently was also looking at Dumbledore, and for a few minutes, neither of them spoke. Dumbledore's eyes swept across the wizard's dark green robe and the embroidered silver ribbon which tied up his long hair, and finally fell back to his pure black eyes. Like Dumbledore, in wizard's eyes, there is no vigilant or aversion, only a powerful calmness which may make people feel dizzy if stared for a long time.</p><p>"Good evening, sir." Dumbledore started the talk. He nodded his right hand on the left shoulder while holding his wand, and bowed slightly.</p><p>Dumbledore's caution was paid back, and the wizard politely returned with a standard etiquette that no wizard of this age would have. The wizard smiled gently and responded softly: "Good evening, principal of Hogwarts. You can call me Salazar."</p><p>"What can I do for you?" Salazar Slytherin asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I help you? " Salazar asked. A thousand years of time lay between them, and Salazar looked across at the old wizard quietly with his usual soft smile on his face.</p><p>The old man on the other side said nothing, he didn't seem to understand what was happening, but everything was as clear to Salazar as an open book. Over the past few decades, he has reached the peak of knowledge and power, and contributions he has made to the magic world has allowed him to be crowned a duke. With the combination of title and strength, magic and elements are willing to present everything he wants to know in his eyes.</p><p>In Salazar's eyes, the white wizard in front of him was covered by countless streams of information. These messages tell the identity, experience, and past of the white Wizard: Hogwarts's principal, President of the International Federation of Wizards, Chief Wizard of Wisengamo, founder and leader of the Wizards' Secret Association "  Order of the Phoenix ", and the title of "Savior" due to his victory over another powerful dark wizard... And behind those messy messages, the body and soul of the White Wizard himself also make people unwilling to look away. Remove the distractions of his appearance, only the colours of magic, soul and emotion are left. They together form a shiny, warm and reliable people.</p><p>This is enough for Salazar to decide his attitude.</p><p>"Thank you for your kindness," Dumbledore said carefully, not knowing that most of his information was already open to Salazar when they had a first look at each other. "When and how did you come to Hogwarts?" After a pause, Dumbledore added:" It's no intention to offend. This is the school you created, and we've always been looking forward to your return. "</p><p>Salazar blinked and selectively ignored certain words of the White Wizard. He switched the book from his left hand to his right and said: "You don't have to worry. I think you can treat my unexpected presence as some kind of accident, similar to the phantom of the past left by chance."</p><p>"……Sorry, I do not understand what you were saying."</p><p>"Sorry, do you mind if we walk along?" Salazar made a gesture with his left hand. "I can’t afford to stand for a long time because of my previous injuries. Please forgive my impoliteness." As Dumbledore agreed, Salazar took a few steps forward to walk side by side with Dumbledore. Being frank and honest is undoubtedly a good way to resolve hostility. Salazar felt that the old principal gradually got relaxed and he then continued to explain: "Don't worry. I am in my time which is a thousand years ago to you, and you are still in your own time which is a thousand years later to me. Our time only overlaps when certain conditions are met. After that, everything will naturally return to the normal path. Just like two intersecting straight lines which will go in their respective directions after a short collision. "</p><p>"And why it is me..." Salazar thought for a while, and answered with some uncertainty, "Maybe because I am a Duke?"</p><p>Seeing the white wizard frowning and still a little confused, Salazar couldn't help but smile: "It seems that the title of aristocracy is not that popular after a thousand years. This is really good news."</p><p>"Unlike the Muggle world, where nobility is divided by kings, the wizarding world determines the title by battle and merit, at least this is true in my time. Generally speaking, the higher the title, the more willing a person is to do something beneficial to the wizarding world. It is just like the nobleman should be responsible for his people. So please forgive me for taking the liberty to ask questions like that. I am only guessing that the reason for our meeting is because people in your time needs my help. "</p><p>"Of course, if not ... please forgive my self-righteousness." The dark wizard smiled, bending his eyes. His eyes smiled so softly that it is hard for Dumbledore to look away.</p><p>The relaxed and natural atmosphere surrounding the founder infected Dumbledore and made him smile too. The pleasant conversation accompanied the whole process. When Dumbledore finally realize, they had already reached the principal's office. In the conversation, Dumbledore even learned that Salazar had been troubled by how to write teaching plans recently.</p><p>"I'm really bad at teaching," the dark wizard sighed. "If Rowena didn't help in revising my teaching plans, perhaps no one would like to take my subjects at all."</p><p>"Teaching Plan". Dumbledore was silent because of this word for a second. As far as he knew, now that textbooks were designated for every subject, even Hogwarts would have only a few professors choose to write a teaching plan before actual teaching. Dumbledore couldn't help asking: "Will all other lords write teaching plans?"</p><p>"I think only I'm writing." Finally arrived at a place with sofas and chairs, Salazar breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down in the corner of the sofa, and slowly adjusted his posture to make himself leaning on the armrest of the sofa comfortably but not rudely. "Rowena is the smartest of us. No matter how difficult the problem is, she is able to explain it clearly and fluently, like a stream of water is destined to fall from high to low. Helga is considerate and careful. She always knows when and where the students will encounter difficulties, and she stands ready for providing help. And for Godric ... "</p><p>The dark wizard took out a gingerbread from somewhere Dumbledore didn't know. He pretended to have a sorrow sigh, and then take a small bite of the gingerbread and swallowed: "Who doesn't want to be friends with a hero?"</p><p>Dumbledore was almost amused by Salazar. He also took out a few pieces of his own honey candies and tried to distribute to Salazar, but Salazar refused. "People lived in the time of a thousand years ago can't eat candies from a thousand years later," Salazar said. He ate his gingerbread slowly piece by piece, and from the look on his face, it seemed he was very satisfied with what he was eating.</p><p>"You are so different from what I thought before," Dumbledore said. The portraits on the wall pretending to be asleep also lowered the snoring sounds in a timely manner, held their breath and waited for the answer from the guest. Some of the boldest ones even crowded behind the edge of the portraits and curiously peeped.</p><p>"What should I be like?" Salazar asked curiously. He seemed to be full so he put away the remaining half of the gingerbread and summoned a ball of water to clean his fingers. The subtle manipulations contained in such simple movements made Dumbledore can't help but stare at his finger. But strangely, Dumbledore couldn't raise any vigilance even though he knew he was talking to the most powerful dark wizard of all time.</p><p>"Aristocrat?" Dumbledore couldn't help laughing, and he said, "You know what I mean. Calm, cold, arrogant, vigilant ... You can use any words like these to make the description. Maybe full of ambition, maybe elegant and astute. I mean, at least Salazar in people's mind would not eat in front of another person relaxedly and naturally like this. "</p><p>"Hmmm ... should I apologize?" Salazar asked jokingly, and he disappears the water ball at his fingertips. "This description is actually a lot like a friend of mine."</p><p>"As for me ..." The dark wizard shrugged, "Of course, I also like power, status, and wealth. It's just that I've worked hard for decades, and finally got almost everything I want. Now it is the time to have a rest, isn't it? Moreover, I would not build Hogwarts if I really like to be politically powerful. "</p><p>"But I do need to apologize." Salazar thought for a while, pretending to be serious: "Look, for the sake of me teaching for a whole day, can you please forgive my impolite behaviour? I don't mean it."</p><p>Dumbledore couldn't help smiling with him.</p><p>It's incredible. As the people always say, if Slytherin wants someone to like him, that person can never resist his charm. Before that, Dumbledore had always thought that Voldemort's ancestors would be more or less similar to Voldemort himself, but now he genuinely believes that Gryffindor and Slytherin can be best friends.</p><p>"Of course, Salazar is the best," Gryffindor interjected, interrupting Dumbledore's narrative. Dumbledore is surprised to find that the sun is going down, and he hasn't even finished talking about his first encounter with Salazar. This is of course not to blame Dumbledore for speaking too slowly. If Godric didn't interrupt too many times and even require Dumbledore to clearly describe the light and dark changes in the pattern on Salazar's clothes, they should have completed this conversation a lot before. </p><p>"Then I received a message from Arthur, who said that the Ministry of Magic had found a few strange 'magical creatures' near the Bavarian Forest." Dumbledore said, "I then found out that the thing described by the prophecy to take place tonight and change our destiny is not my encounter with Salazar, but the invasion that comes from another world. "</p><p>"But your encounter with Salazar still made sense, didn't it?" Godric said. He has a glance at the dim sky, stands up and walks out.</p><p>"It is the experience of crossing time and space that allowed Salazar to study the method of summoning historical figures. He then taught you, and you pushed this method to the whole wizarding world, and consequently, we came to this time. The frontline of resisting the invasion is therefore no longer in decline, and our new generation of little wizards can once again grow gradually in peace and calm. "</p><p>" Some of the people like us have received petitions from the future near the end of our lives, so they bring their own bodies from past to present to respond to your beg. Others may answer the requests of the will of magic after their death, swearing they will guard the future of the wizarding world before their soul disappearing. And their souls are usually held in the modern-day reconstituted bodies. But for whatever reason, now that we are here we have agreed to sacrifice our lives for a bright future."</p><p>Finally, Godric stopped at the place where Dumbledore first saw Salazar. He drew with his fingertips, and sparkling spots of different colours fall down, soon forming an illusive and beautiful figure.</p><p>That is Salazar. Godric stood where Dumbledore once stood, silently staring at his old friend.</p><p>"Is that so?" Godric asked suddenly, looking intently at the quiet eyes of his old friend, almost reluctant to blink. Dumbledore, who had been silent for a while, looked at them sadly. He then nodded, and answered softly with "yes".</p><p>Godric doesn't know and doesn't want to know how Dumbledore guessed their relation or experience. Bathed in the gentle and calm sight of his old friend, Godric couldn't help but feel peace and comfort. He moved his hand as if trying to touch the figure but gave up before he really touches it.</p><p>'If only I could use a Pensieve,' Godric depressed those emotions at the bottom of his heart and thought with regret. Merlin knows how long he hasn't seen Salazar talking and smiling. But the dark wizard's field is so powerful that he cannot be recorded by any low-level items. And before Salazar's departure, Godric never even thought that they would separate, let alone take precautions to record his image with high-level magic recording stones.</p><p>Good time doesn’t last long. "Warning! Warning! Please return to your land as soon as possible!" A sudden sound from the robe interrupted Godric's thoughts. The blonde white wizard frowned and pressed his left shoulder to stop the screamings. He hates obviously this kind of things but he endured as usual for the sake of others.</p><p>"Compared with dark curses, it will undoubtedly take more time and need deeper research to achieve success in white magic. Although white magic cannot be compared with black magic in attacking and destroying, Voldemort's himself is not that strong. He knows nothing about the essence of dark magic. Don’t worry, I believe in you. We bear just for greater results, and I will do my best to help you. ”Godric says, trying to comfort Dumbledore. After that, he leaves Hogwarts.</p><p>Thestrals took the carriage and cut through the night sky. The chains around the carriage made the gorgeous carvings on the carriage a little more gloomy. Of course, the Ministry of Magic under Voldemort's control would not give the founder of Gryffindor much respect. The layers of restriction spell attached to the summon spellings made them even more unbridled. When they learned that the Gryffindor's strength is strictly limited, the small vigilance they used to have is doubled into dissatisfaction.</p><p>Goric sat alone in the empty carriage. His eyes gradually turned red when he stomps a chain into pieces since it slithered deliberately to his feet like a snake. "Voldemort... " The white wizard chewed on the name, recalling all the things the name's owner had done using Salazar's prestige, and the resulting loathing is so strong that it seems it can tear the name's owner to shreds.</p><p>This anger has flowed into Godric's bones since he was summoned and has intensified over time. To this day he has made up his mind to kill. Although Godric have complained to Dumbledore in every possible way about how cunning Salazar is as he refused to be summoned  - but to be honest, sometimes Godric feels lucky that Salazar was not there.</p><p>Thousands of years ago, the thing did by Baron was already annoying enough, and today Voldemort's behaviour is even more intolerable. Godric can't imagine how Salazar would feel when he knows that Slytherin had such a scum (and how dare he to claim to be a descendant of Salazar). He doesn't want Salazar to face these disgusting things. Voldemort should be cleaned up before Salazar accepted the summon.</p><p>The carriage fell to the ground in a tremor, and Thestrals flew away in a panic since the ground is covered with blood. Godric bypassed the giant creature's body he had deliberately placed in front of his cabin and entered the room that he was heavily protected. No other living creatures are inside the room, he paused in front of the sofa for a long time and finally outlined a figure of Salazar as he did before. </p><p>The figure of his old friend is now leaning at the corner of the sofa. Godric stared at his friend for a long time. He finally sat down next to the phantom and pressed his fingertips over a corner of the clothes of the phantom. After that, Godric closes his eyes in this uncomfortable posture and decide to have a rest. He still has a lot of things to do. Orders from the Ministry of Magic, secret help to the Order of the Phoenix, or the secret research he is doing, any of these requires sufficient energy to support it.</p><p>He forced himself not to missing Salazar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late and bad interpretation... I know there must be some mistakes, please comment and let me do better next time. For example, I know the nickname for Narcissa is Cissy, but how do Regulus' friends or relatives call Regulus? Is that Reggie?</p><p>And,<br/>Salazar and Godric will meet in NEXT chapter :) <br/>I beg your comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You'd better hurry." The wizard in the black cloak says impatiently. Seeing the red-haired Weasley speeds up, he quickly packs his bloody gloves and knives. As the lines drawn on the robe light up, the wizard wearing the cloak wields his wand with extreme caution, using various methods to remove traces which can identify his identity.</p><p>At this moment, Arthur Weasley, who has carefully wrapped the wounded comrades with special wooden vines, is finally relieved. He straightens up, puts his comrades who are breathing weakly into the specially made coffin, and hesitates for a long time before asking. "Hey," Arthur says, turning his back on the wizard, "You've met your Founder."</p><p>There are only two conscious people in this safe house now. The cloak-witting wizard continues his actions as if he has not heard Weasley's question. Seeing that the surrounding elements are gradually disrupted by the magical cloak and spells and it is difficult for even the Dark Lord to infer the people who have appeared in this house, the wizard carefully wipes the sweat from his forehead and respond coldly: "Is this what Dumbledore wants you to ask?"</p><p>Arthur is not as easily irritated as usual: "Are you punished by the Dark Lord? Even if he doesn't know that you are secretly working for us, he is not soft on you."</p><p>"Pay attention to your words, Weasley." The wizard smoothes the folds on his robe and makes sure that there is no one outside the door and intends to walk out. But Arthur steps forward and slams the door. "What do you want to do?" The wizard asks, his hands hidden in his sleeves and clenched his wand. Seeing Weasley insists for his answer, he pauses and softens his voice, "My answer doesn't make any sense. The Dark Lord never spares those who met the Founder, he doesn't allow anyone to get appreciation from the Founder before him.  "</p><p>"Anyone?" Arthur asks suspiciously. Although he couldn't see the wizard's expression under the cloak which has a special concealment effect, he already believes the wizard's words from his heart.</p><p>"Everyone." The wizard answers impatiently. Both of them has just graduated a few years ago. Arthur is always on the front line against Voldemort, and the wizard is on the front line against the invading enemy. The magical power of the two is almost the same, but it was just that the magic of the wizard has been exhausted, and even the blood vessels are tingling. Naturally, he does not want to fight with Arthur now, so he explains with a few words: "Regulus Black, I assume you remember the name."</p><p>"Even the last Black can't escape from the Dark Lord, why do you think he will let others go?" The wizard sneered. "There are your people in the Death Eaters, right? Then you should know that many people are killed... not because they blocked the Dark Lord ’s path, but because he has met the Founder. As long as he chatted with the Founder previously, the Dark Lord would torture them until they lose their consciousness. And then You-Know-Who extracts their souls and eats their memories when they are still alive ... "</p><p>Realizing that he has said too much, the wizard stops suddenly. He takes a deep breath of air and quelled the fear in his heart. He tapped the red-haired Weasley's chest with his wand. "I've wasted too much time here, now, let me go!"</p><p>As soon as he goes out, the wizard immediately Apparates, leaving only a sentence slowly disappearing in the air. He said: "Tell Dumbledore, hide himself in Hogwarts and don't come out again. Now the Dark Lord is busy dealing with the Alliance and he has no time to deal with him. If our people don't continuously induce him to turn his eyes overseas, how could he be alive so easily last time? "</p><p>Seeing him get away, Arthur grits his teeth and yells "coward", and then left through the nearby secret passage with his coffin on his back. </p><p>The wizard returns to his home after several Apparitions. He takes off his cloak and carefully sprayed a special potion on himself. Then he hurries to the bedroom. During this procedure, the sunlight shines on his long white-blond hair peacefully and beautifully. </p><p>In the living room, Lucius's grey-eyed wife‘s brother is waiting for him with a tattered cloak. Although the person who is said to have died under the Dark Lord's hands looks more like a dead, his chest was still undulating, indicating the fact that he is still alive. But Lucius looks even paler than Black who had dark lips. </p><p>Lucius strides into the room and swallows a bottle of slow-release potion from the drawer of the living room in hesitate. The warmth brought by the potion quickly flows to his limbs, and Lucius is sickened by the weird smell until he swallows a few pieces of candies. The potion from Severus Snape has always tasted disgusting, but its effect is really amazing. Lying on the sofa, Lucius takes a few deep breaths and finally feels like he is alive again.</p><p>"A dozen more people in the Order of the Phoenix got injured," Lucius says wearily, and Regulus answered without a word. "Did you drink the potion today?" Not expecting for Regulus's answer, Lucius asks again. He takes out a few bottles of potion from the pocket in his clothes and hands it over: "This is your potion for this month. Severus is very tightly watched by those people in Death Eater. I will try to get more next month."</p><p>Regulus Black stiffly takes the potion and hid it, and asks in a low voice: "He punished you again?" The former Slytherin Prefect's voice sounds hoarse and overcast as if his throat was corroded by thick acid, the elegance once inside is completely gone.</p><p>Lucius lays himself on the corner of the sofa without any manners, and the tip of his nose is full of the moist and cold taste of the lake water from the person around him. For a few minutes, he doesn't say anything. His grey eyes just looked at the ceiling of the painted carvings dazedly, as if he doesn't understand why things could come to this point. After a while, he slowly asked: "How is Cissy today?"</p><p>Regulus keeps silent.</p><p>Lucius sneers as if he is satirizing someone. "Are you free for two hours later?" He stands up and walks upstairs to freshen up and change his clothes. "If it's okay, we may need to go to the Bavarian Forest again."</p><p>Although it is no longer the time like the old days where leisure time can be enjoyed leisurely, Lucius changes to a beautifully embroidered robe and gave himself a dozen Rennervate before knocking on his wife's door. There is a silence inside the door as usual. Lucius makes sure he has his most gentle smile on face and takes a deep breath before pushing the door open.</p><p>"Cissy" Lucius calls his wife softly. His beautiful wife is lying on the bed unconsciously as usual, and her wrists are covered with traces of bondage. Lucius is silent for a while. He is not angry with the house-elf who is responsible for caring Narcissa, but just takes out his wand in silence and heals the traces again with the little charm that has just been restored.</p><p>"Lucius ..." it seems that Narcissa is awakened from the nightmare by the sudden fluctuation of magic, she whispers her husband's name and opens her eyes. Lucius quickly hugs his wife into his arms and pats her back softly. He takes off his new gloves and wipes his wife's tear-stained face gently with the wet towel beside him.</p><p>Narcissa gasps in panic. She is skinny and has a pair of dark eyes. Her beauty and arrogance of the past already left her. She holds her husband's hand and stares closely at his grey eyes: "He has tortured you again, isn't he? Isn't he?" Her sharp nails pierce into Lucius flesh, but Lucius acts as if he doesn't feel anything like that. Lucius kisses his wife's forehead and says: "No, no. I'm the only healing wizard on the side of Death Eaters, and even the You-Know-Who treats me kindly with respect."</p><p>The woman in his arms is sobbing and weeping, and Lucius feels like his heart is pierced by a knife which is made of Narcissa's tears. He endures the pain and whispers his wife's name, comforting her: "Cissy, Cissy, my Cissy... it's fine, everything will be fine. Yeah, do you remember the book Reggie got when he sneaked home last time? I read it, and I know how to cure you. Our previous method is right, as long as you regularly release those uncontrolled emotions and magic powers, you will gradually get better. "</p><p>"Stop crying, okay? I have already discussed with Mr Gryffindor about our situation. Dumbledore will also help us. These days, we can go hunting on the front line in Bavaria forest these days." Lucius continues kissing his wife's blond hair, "As long as you are well, as long as you are well ... We will lock up the Malfoy Manor, and no one can watch us. We can stay here safely and have our children until everything is solved by the Founder, Okay?"</p><p>Narcissa nodded whimperingly. Her hair is dishevelled and her pale face is covered with tiny scars. Lucius' hands which are usually concealed in the gloves are also not as beautiful and smooth as before. His hands look terrible and frightening, and the rugged skin on hands seem to have been burned by fire. But both of them don't care about the beloved one's appearance. At this moment, they snuggle tightly together, trying to absorb the warmth from each other.</p><p>"Yeah, we'll be all right," Narcissa murmurs. </p><p>"Everything will be fine. When the Founder comes, he will save us. He won't give up on us ..." Lucius responds. He tries his best not to let Narcissa see the sorrow in his eyes. Unlike Regulus and Narcissa ’s deep trust in the Lord, Lucius, as a Slytherin student, has not seen the Founder himself. This makes him escape the questioning and temptation from the Dark Lord, but also makes him not able to have any trust in the ancestor of the Dark Lord.</p><p>For Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus' deep trust in Founder has no difference from the extreme loyalty of Bellatrix to the Dark Lord. But Lucius is not a pure Black, he is just a Malfoy who desperate to protect his family.</p><p>But so what? In this era when the disadvantaged will die without burial and the weak are destined to float like duckweed, what Lucius can do is only to place all hopes on the one who has been admired by all Slytherin students for all times. Lucius hopes that the Founder would save his wife as he did for Regulus Black and that he would keep Malfoy's legacy from being ruined on Lucius' hand.</p><p>"Everything will be alright ..." Malfoy murmurs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>